Blue moon: A blessing coated in white
by Gemini's Revenge
Summary: Once in a blue moon, two wolves will meet. One carries a curse and one has a past that seems only a cursed child would have. With love comes pain, with life comes death, and with a blessing comes a curse. A she wolf with a curse ever think of it as a blessing? Will she ever know that love can over look anything? But the real question is, will her lover be able to? I AM REVISING!
1. Chapter 1

The she-wolf was tired and hungry. She had been walking for hours, looking for a safe place to rest. The only problem was that she was in the middle of nowhere. _How did I end up in this mess?_ She thought to herself. The wolf continued walking, pushed by a little voice in her head, till she saw a big dome. _Oh good_, she thought, _maybe I can get some help and food._ She sneaked into the dome city, only to be hit by the putrid odor of the city. She wondered the streets looking for something to eat, only to be swatted on the head with a broom. The woman who held the broom was old and had fear in her eyes. The wolf ran into an ally way, hoping to get rid of the attention when she heard a rustle. "Come out!" she called. A wolf came out from behind a trash can. He was a reddish brown with 3 silver bracelets on his foreleg. At first, he seemed nervous. But hey, what wolf wouldn't be if you were meeting a stranger wolf that was older and stronger than you. She was also bearing her teeth and in a fighting position. He came up to her, laid on his back and showed her his stomach in submission "Hi I am Toboe." He said wagging his tail. "I'm Luna" the she wolf said. You could tell why her name was Luna. Her fur was a pure white and she had a glowing like aura around her. On her neck was a gold necklace with blue diamond's hanging off in crystals. It was like she was an angel. "You don't smell like you're from around here." The pup stated, all while sniffing the air around here. "You need to disguise yourself as a human, because they think we have been extinct for about 200 years now." Toboe said. "I really don't want to do this but I guess I have no choice. "Luna shrugged. Slowly she turned into a human. Her white paws turned into smooth hands that looked delicate but could still pierce flesh. Her ears shrunk until they became human size with silver hanging earrings that were a crescent. When she was fully transformed she started to look at the rest of herself. She had long, wavy, raven black hair that stopped at her mid-back, with a thick streak of ocean blue in it. Luna continued and saw that she wore a dark blue tank top with a full moon on it. It was covered by a leather jacket, and had a pair of black jeans that had a chain on the side pocket. On her feet she wore some black combat boots with black laces. On her neck she wore a gold necklace with a moon crystal on it (Just one of the blue diamonds I mentioned earlier). When she stopped examining herself, Luna found Toboe had shifted into his human form with his mouth slightly open. "W-wow" He stammered, "Your beautiful." "Thank you." Luna said. "You wouldn't know of any other wolves here?"

"Yeah, I know of one, his name is Tsume and he lives down there" Toboe said while pointing at an abandoned apartment building. "Will you take me there?" asked Luna. "Sure, but he might be out with this gang of humans who basically worship him." Toboe kept telling facts about this Tsume guy but Luna had zoned out. If he was out with humans, then surely he would be using them. Luna had just snapped out of the thought when she heard Toboe run out of the ally way heading towards the building. He had a head start, but her legs were longer and more powerful than his. Within seconds she was right behind him, not going full speed so he could lead her to this wolf Tsume. After they ran for about 5 minutes, they were in the abandoned apartment building and in front of the door. Almost instantly, she sensed three more wolves behind the door. She was not sure if Toboe knew before he opened the door. Inside, there was a tall, tan muscular man with grey hair and a scar that looked like an X on his chest. He was dressed in leather yellow jacket and reddish brown hair. He had a large collar with the letter x on it. The last male was most impressive. He had shoulder length, dark brown messy hair. He wore a jean jacket with a white t-shirt covering his muscular chest. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. His eyes were an emerald green. "What the heck are you doing here?!" the tan guy shouted at Toboe, not noticing the beautiful girl behind the wall. "I was bringing a friend here to meet you, she is new in town so I thought you would want to meet her." Toboe shot back, but still shaking. Finally, the female stepped out into the open. At the sight of her, the three males stared at her. Scanning every inch of her, until the slightly chubby male spoke up. "Wow, you're hot, and my name is Hige." He said, slowly walking towards her. "That guy over there is Kiba." Hige pointed over to the male with the emerald green eyes. "Hi, I am Luna." The female said. Luna was uncomfortable, for she was the only female in the room. _Great._ She thought, _it's almost mating season and I am the only female here._ Luna then realized that Kiba was still staring at her. "So, what were you talking about?" Luna asked, hoping to keep Kiba from staring at her. "These idiots want me to go with them to Paradise." Tsume said. He rolled his eyes when Kiba replied. "We are right here you know and we can hear you." _Hmm, Paradise, _Luna thought. Then she said something she herself did not think she would say. "Can I come?" she asked. Kiba and Tsume stared at her while Hige and Toboe grinned in the corner. "Wait, you're really believing this fairytale?" Tsume looked at her with surprise. "Who said anything about me believing it?" She retorted. "If Paradise is real, then I will get there and live out my life, but if it's not real, then I will get some adventure into my life. Plus I will get out of this dump." Luna said. Tsume stared at the beautiful female in the room. _How can a girl be this logical? _He wondered. He could tell she didn't have a mate yet. Tsume and Kiba looked at the wolf in front of them. Kiba was about to say something before he smelled a horrible smell. _Humans_


	2. Run!

Luna's life was not going as planned. First she almost gets a concussion from an old lady with a broom. Next, she meets this handsome wolf that goes by the name of Kiba. Now she was running for her life on some pipes 50 feet in the air. Tsume, Toboe and Hige were running in front of her and Kiba was running behind her. _Does he really have to stare? _Luna thought. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder. She stumbled over and fell. Only grabbing a piece of broken pipe, she dangled down. The pipe broke and she started to fall, only to stop in the nick on time. Kiba had held on to her and pulled her up. "Hurry up." Tsume said. _Man, that guy gets my nerves._ Luna got up, brushed herself off and continued running. Soon after, Kiba came running towards the exit as well. Once they reached the end of the pipes, the group started to jump over a cliff onto another hangover that stretched out of the city and into the flat, empty tundra. Hige jumped first and landed with a loud thump. Kiba jumped next and landed with a quieter thump. "Hurry up, will ya." Hige called up. Toboe was standing on the edge of the cliff. He was suddenly pushed by Tsume. "Come on brat." Tsume ordered. He had jumped of the cliff afterwards. Toboe landed on his face and Tsume landed next to him, but he stumbled a little. Luna giggled to herself and jumped down after them, not making a sound when she landed. The males, excluding Toboe, looked at her with absolute awe._ It's like they have never seen a female before._ Luna thought. But she could see why. You never really see females anymore and when you do, they are guarded closely by their mates and pack. They all turned into their true forms and Luna began to memorize each one. Hige was a slightly chubby, sandy colored wolf. His collar is now stretched around his neck. She already knew what Toboe looked like, so she skipped over him. Tsume was a smoky grey wolf with his scar still visible. Lastly, there was Kiba. He was a pure white wolf, much like herself. He had strong muscles that she could see every time he took a stride. She was only a bit smaller than him. She could see how he held his head high. He was a perfect image of an alpha. Luna was in the middle towards the front near Kiba. Hige was behind her and beside Tsume. Toboe was struggling to keep up with the group in the back. "Hey, Kiba." Hige shouted. "Can we stop by the mating grounds? I heard that most wolves have to attend if you are not mated." Kiba grunted. Most wolves attended it just to see if they can find a female to mate with. But some alphas didn't like the idea because it was a good chance that some random wolf can come along, challenge the alpha male and take his pack or females. "Come on Kiba, you don't have to mate if you don't want to." Hige really wanted to hook up with some random wolf. "Fine, but just for a day, we could use the time to rest and get prepared for the road ahead." Kiba said. Luna was really starting to like Kiba. _I wonder if he likes me._ She thought. Little did she know that a smoky grey male was thinking the same thing about her. It would take them about a day to get to the mating grounds. So the pack found a nice cave to rest in. Outside there was a rock that was elevated 2 meters above the ground like a ramp. Hige, Toboe and Tsume were curled up into a pile of fur. Luna walked out of the cave and onto a giant rock. There was a full moon that night. It was huge, and she knew that now there would be more full moons in one month. She lifted up her head, and howled a beautiful song.

**Bittersweet, memories phased over me**

**The moons control stirs my soul**

**As I watch the time fly by**

**I look into the night sky**

**I know I will find the one**

**Who has my heart undone **

**I will find my love, who's beauty is above**

**And I know that it's him and he is mine. **

Luna paused and she saw Kiba standing behind her. She continued singing, but this time he joined in and his voice harmonized perfectly with hers.

**I know that the moon has the key**

**To find the one love I seek**

**For now I will wait for them**

**To come and find me**

By the time she and Kiba had finished, Luna noticed that they had and audience of Toboe, Tsume and Hige. They all had stares on their faces. "That was amazing you guys." Toboe said. Tsume and Hige nodded their heads in agreement. "Thanks, I never would have thought that I would have woken you up though." She said. Toboe yawned and started towards the cave, soon followed by sleepy eyed Hige and paw dragging Tsume. "I never knew you have such an amazing voice." Kiba stated. _Gods, she looks beautiful in the moonlight._ He thought.

"Thanks, and where did you know that song?" Luna asked.

"I learned it from my mother before she died"

"Oh, well I think that you sounded amazing."

"Thanks."

Kiba went up to her and licked her on the cheek. If wolves could blush, then Luna would be doing that right now. She felt closer to Kiba now and she liked it. "Come on, let's go back to the cave." He said. She gracefully jumped off the rock. Kiba came right beside her. When they got back to the cave, the others were sleeping and Luna went to the other side of the cave. The alpha came right beside her and laid down close to her. Not the sleeping-with-friend close but the sleeping-with-mate close. But surprisingly, Luna had no problem with it and snuggled close into the warm, soft, muscular body that laid beside her. And with that she drifted into a deep sleep. While she was sleeping, our favorite (And only) grey wolf was having the same dream as Kiba, which included Luna as their mate. At the same time, they mumbled in their sleep, She will be mine.

**So how was that for a little change of pace. Not only dose Kiba want Luna but also Tsume. Just what type of wolf is our little Heroine anyway? I cant wait to show you in the next chapter. **


	3. Read my lips DIE so i can eat you

Luna woke up that morning to find that the others were still asleep. She stood up slowly to make sure that she didn't wake Kiba. Quietly, she crept out of the cave and smelled the air to find food. She looked left, then right. Then the female broke out into a speed that would easily match Tsumes.

After about 10 minutes, she found a herd of gazelle. Luna crouched down and slowly made her way towards the herd of unsuspecting animals. She wondered which one to go after. There was 2 babies, 6 females, 2 young bucks, 3 adult males and an old buck. Luna made a split second decision and chose the meatiest young buck. He was big but still clueless about what to do when attacked. She leaped out of the grass and ran towards the buck of her choice.

The females, babies and the old buck took off running, which left the two young males. The younger one quickly following the rest when he was sure that there was a threat. But instead of running away like the rest of the herd, the idiot buck just stood there. Luna pounced on his back and the animal bucked and kicked, trying to throw her off. The female was not about to let this meal get away, so she raked her claws across the animals neck. This caused the animal to lift up his neck. Bingo. Luna quickly grabbed the underside of the beasts' neck and started to hang from there. The more the beast tried to throw her off, the tighter her fangs would grasp its windpipe.

When Luna had her fun, she ripped out the gazelle's throat, killing it instantly. The she wolf caught her breath and tried to decide whether or not to howl for her pack to come and eat. Well she lifted up her chin and howled a long beautiful note. A few minutes later, she could see figures in the distance. She got into a protective position, ready to fight to keep what was hers. That is, until she heard the voice of Hige and Toboe through the mind link that allowed wolves to communicate with each other. Luna could only make out a few words like_ "food", "Is that Luna?" and "I'm hungry"._ They finally got there and stared at Luna, then the heap of meat and back again. Hige spoke up. "Did you kill this adolescent buck by yourself?"

"Yeah I did," Luna replied while she lifted a hind leg to scratch behind her ear. "Are you going to eat or what?" She asked. Luna gave out sections of meat and began to eat herself. Everyone was still in shock._ She is beautiful, strong, fast, and a great hunter, that's my definition of a great mate. _Tsume thought while he ate. Soon they ate all the food and started off on their journey again. They got back into their usual formation and headed to the mating grounds.

**Sorry that this chapter was not that long, i had to cut it in half before i could get a better grip on it. I always write some chapters ahead of time so that way if I have a writers block then i can edit one of the chapters and get it out to you. But besides all that, how was it and who will earn Luna's affection. Tsume or Kiba? well stay tuned to find out.**


	4. The mating grounds

About an hour later, they arrived at a beautiful meadow with green grass. There were also a lot of caves around the area and Luna didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what they were for. Slowly the pack entered the area and spread out. The mated wolves stayed outside the area in a group, but the unmated ones gather into two groups, male and female.

Of course, that males eyes wandered the females until all of them quickly fell onto Luna. Luna was a beautiful wolf with amazing skills. A large black wolf came up to her and started to lick her ear. Yes, it felt good but Luna Knew that he was not her mate. "Stop!" she yelled. The she wolf jumped back and landed in a crouching position. Now the black wolf was angry. He could have any female he wanted and yet this one didn't want him! "No." He said, his voice low. The black wolf lunged at her, but missed her completely. Now it was her turn, she jumped up and griped the underside of his neck (Luna really seems to like that spot) and bared down with her teeth. His body was trembling, until Luna let him go. Her pure white fur was drenched around her mouth with his blood. She let her golden eyes glow icy blue for a split second and then they returned to gold. "Don't EVER try that with me again." Luna made that clear and walked off, completely aware that all the males were still studying her. _How dare he try to woo me like I am one of those love sick puppies._ She thought. She looked for a good place to sit down and found some tall grass. Luna sat down and drifted into daydream.

Tsume was walking around the grounds, trying to ignore the females trying to seduce him. _There is only one wolf that's meant for me, but sadly Kiba got the upper hand last night. I will have her and she will be mine,_ he thought. Luna was everything he wanted in a mate. She was smart, kind, feisty, beautiful, a good hunter…..Just then, Tsume saw a black male with a bloodied throat looking dejected. His nose caught the scent of vanilla, lavender and lemons. That has become his new favorite smell because it was the smell of her. He followed the smell until he came to some tall grass. Inside was the most beautiful creature he ever saw, Luna. Her fangs were stained with blood along with her mouth and a little bit of her coat. Even when she was stained with the blood of a fellow wolf she looked amazing. "May I come in?" he asked. "Sure," she said. He sat down next to her with his tail brushing against hers. The way she looked at him with those ice blue eyes. _Wait, icy blue eyes, wolves have golden eyes._ He thought. He blinked and her eyes were a beautiful golden. _Must have been my imagination._ They talked and he started to fall deeper in love with her with every word spoken.

Meanwhile, Hige was roaming the other side of the mating grounds. He was walking when he got hit by a midnight blue hybrid. She had blood of a wolf mixed with a dog inside her. She also had blue eyes. "Hey, my names Hige and watch were you're going." On impact, they changed into their human disguises.

"The names Blue and **why are you staring at my butt**?!" That action earned him a slap in the face. "Ow, anyway are you single?" he asked. "Yeah I am." So after that, they started to become closer. After about 3 hours of talking, they realized that it was getting late. "Hey, would you like to come and meet my pack?" Hige asked. Blue nodded in reply, turned back into their true selves and started towards the group. Kiba was playing with Tomoe when Hige and Blue got back.

"Hey Kiba, where are the rest of them?" Hige asked. Kiba froze when he remembered about Tsume and his intentions toward Luna. "I don't know." Kiba replied, obviously nervous. "Hey guys look, here they come." Toboe shouted. Blue saw a muscular smoky grey wolf. He seemed to be slightly taller than Kiba. What came after him, she did not expect to see. A pure white wolf with a gold and blue diamond necklace came trotting up behind him. As soon as the two females made eye contact, they broke out into growls and snarls. "YOU!" they said at the same time. At that moment, they charged.

**So, how do you like that cliff hanger? How do you think they know each other? Remember, reviews are always appreciated no matter if they are request, praises or anything else. I would like to thank** **SacredArcheress for helping me with her suggestions. For those of you who follow this story or me, favorite this story or me ,or review will get a sneak peek of my unfinished draft of later in the story. **


	5. Relationships are such a pain

Fangs were being shown as the two female s charged each other. Thankfully, they had a muscular wolf and a chubby one to hold them back. "You killer! YOU KILLER!" Blue shouted.

"ME!? You think I'm the killer!? Tell that to your owner, you mutt!" Luna shouted

Tsume and Hige were so confused. "Hey, what's going on here?" Tsume asked in a gentle voice. "You're standing next to a murderer, the most vicious one to be exact. A few humans call her 'The Angel of Death', some call her 'White Death'. Either way, she murdered humans," Blue said

"You LIAR! YOU THINK I KILLED FOR PEASURE!? I killed because they posed a threat and YOUR owner killed my brother. I loved my brother, he was they only one who accepted me and not shunned me. How do you think it feels to be looked at with disgust by your own pack members just because you were born on the blue moon? Well let me tell you, it sucks. I had no friends and my parents disowned me because I was a cursed child."

Tsume looked at her with shock. He had no idea that she had such a horrible past. There was one thing on his mind though. What was her curse?

Lunas eyes were tearing up and she ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her (Which was really fast). Tsume glanced at the others and took off after her. He looked everywhere for her, and finally picked up her scent. He followed it and it led to a cave. Tsume trotted into the cave and found Luna inside. "Luna," He started. "Luna, I just want to talk to you," He sat next to her and saw that her eyes were icy blue. "Go ahead, you can ask one question." She said. "What's your curse?"

"Heh, how did I know that you were going to ask that?" she asked. "Well, I was born on a blue moon, but unlike my other litter mates, I came out of my mother when a black cloud seeped into my lungs and throughout my body. My father took me to the elder and he said that this sometimes happened to twin wolves born on a blue moon, which was rare. But since my twin died before birth, His part of the curse was given to me. So I had a lot of smoke inside me. When I was old enough, they kicked me out of the pack. The curse makes me turn into a monster, I can only be saved by someone I love and who loves me in return. The elder sealed the curse inside this necklace. I didn't want to fall in love because every time I tell this to someone, they freak out."

Tsume finally understood why she was a little distant. Luna didn't want to get her heart broken. The male scooted closer to the female to realize she was crying. Tsume hated to see her cry, it broke his heart. Then, an electric shock ran through him._ I love this wolf, I truly love her. Kiba doesn't know about this curse and probably doesn't love her the way I do._ He thought. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, so he didn't tell her his feelings toward her…yet. Instead of telling her, Tsume brushed up against her body and licked her cheek.

**Luna's POV**

I felt something warm next to me, something warmer than Kiba. I mean, Kiba was warm, but he didn't make me feel like this. It felt like heaven. Then he started licking my cheek. His warm tongue felt so good I found myself whimpering. Then I did something I never thought I do.

**Normal POV**

Tsume was surprised when Luna laid down in front of him, waiting for him to lick her ear. Well, Tsume didn't want to disappoint her and started to do so. Luna purred at his soft tongue on her ear. When he was done, Tsume laid his head on top of hers and listened to her soft snoring. His eyes slowly closed and went to sleep.

_Tsume…_

_Tsume…_

_Tsume. Please help me. _

_TSUME!_

Tsume bolted up and panted. He wondered who was cooing to him. When they yelled his name, it sounded as if they were being tortured. He checked to see if Luna was still sleeping and sure enough, she was. She felt him get up and lifted her head to check on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Ok, if you say so." Luna said. She licked the underside of his jaw a few times and spoke again. "We should get back, and if that mutt makes me mad, I will put her in her place."

Tsume sighed. He didn't want to go back to the others, especially Kiba. Tsume didn't want to let him have an opportunity to steal Luna away from him. "Fine. I guess we have to go back. I kind of want to see if I can become alpha by challenging Kiba. By now, Hige and Blue are probably mated." He mumbled the part about challenging Kiba though.

And Tsume was right. When they got back, he noticed that she had a mating mark on her. You could smell it but not see it. The mark was like a big stop sign and a red light. Stop all wolves of the opposite gender, this one is taken. Both of the females present had their guard up. They bared their teeth at each other and had their tails up. Once again, they charged. But none of the guys interfered because this was a battle of dominance. Luna grabbed the midnight wolf by the skin on her back and flung her in the air. While Blue was in mid-air, the white wolf jumped up and pulled her back down by her mane. Blue clawed at her neck and bit her paw. Luna, in return, bit her shoulder blade and scratched her muzzle. Then, Luna used her teeth and grabbed Blues throat and held her up. The opposing wolfs blood trickled down Lunas tongue. Of course, Blues body was trembling. It was just about to stop when Luna let go. Blue was trembling with blood on her neck, shoulder and muzzle. Luna was bleeding on the neck, paw and on her tail. She was worn out from the fight but Blue was worse. As soon as the battle was over, Hige rushed to blues side. Tsume ran to Lunas side to check on her, while Toboe and Kiba were playing tag. Both of the females were fine and were ready to go on the journey (See not all females are weak, am I right ladies?). New formation everybody. Hige and Blue were running beside each other. Tsume and Luna were now running beside each other. Kiba was in the front and Toboe, again, was in the back. They ran for hours and went into a cave so they could rest. Blue and Hige were curled up together in a blue and gold yin and yang sign. Luna went into a corner and fell asleep along with Toboe. But Tsume and Kiba were having a glare off outside. "The female will be mine," Tsume growled.

"Fat chance of that," Kiba replied.

"I have a deal for you then. As you know, the alpha gets his choice in the females. We will see who is officially alpha and, if she approves, take her for a mate. If she doesn't approve, then we will just have to see who gets her." Tsume stated.

"Ok then, it's a deal,"

"Good. So shall we get started with the fight?"

"I thought you'd never ask,"

With those words, they began the battle.

**OMG! They are fighting over Luna. I didn't want this to be just strait forward TsumexOC or KibaxOc, I wanted it to be spicy.**


	6. Battle A short chapter

**Chapter 6**

Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, wants to wake up to two wolves fighting. Luna couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to sit watch. It looks like the fight has been going on for a while. Kiba had claw markings on his flank and muzzle that were bleeding. Tsume was limping slightly but had claw marks on his sides and his cheek. The battle went on for about 10 more minutes until something shocking happened. Kiba forfeited! You can't blame him though. His beautiful white coat was soaked in his own blood with cuts and scrapes everywhere. Tsume wasn't a whole lot better, he had cuts and scrapes almost everywhere. But Luna had to say, he looks hot. And now he was apparently the new alpha. Kiba would take Tsume's place as a high ranking beta. They exchanged a few words that Luna couldn't hear and went back into the cave. Kiba curled up with Toboe and Tsume came up beside Luna. They sat side by side and stared at the night sky. They sat in silence for a while until Luna started to lick his wounds. Tsume purred at her as she worked her magic with wolf spit.

"Luna, will you be my mate?" he asked. She stopped almost immediately licking him.

"Can I think about it for a while? This is a really big part of a wolf's life and I want to make sure that you're the one for me. Besides, I think I will like teasing you until my decision," She said the last part seductively when she got up and walked away. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ He wondered. When he went into the cave, he was the object of his desire bathed in the moonlight (there was a hole in the top of the wall in the cave). She really looked like an angel like that. He silently crept over to his new spot next to her and curled up with his angel. Tsume listened to the steady heartbeat of Luna. He allowed himself to fall asleep, dreaming about the life he would want with his precious wolf.

The next morning, Tsume awoke with Luna licking his ear. He purred and leaned into her warm tongue. She giggled, got up from her spot and started to walk towards the cave entrance. Tsume whimpered at the lack of warmth and followed her outside. Kiba was playing wrestling with Toboe, Hige was nipping at Blue and Luna was laying under a shade tree. He trotted over to her side, laid down beside her and put his head on hers. They looked like yin and yang, a pure white wolf and a dark grey wolf. "Hey, Tsume?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have made my decision," at those words his ears perked up. "I choose-"

"Guys look!" Toboe shouted. In the distance, a pack was running towards the group. Almost immediately, the new alpha stood up and went to the front of his pack. "Who are you?" Tsume ordered. The alpha was midnight black and his mate was a chocolate brown with some black patches. She was not the most attractive wolf out there, but she was still pretty. "I am Koon and this is my mate Chita," he said. He didn't see Luna from behind Tsume, but he knew she was there when she gasped. "Nice to see you, Luna," Koon said darkly. Everyone in the pack looked at the she wolf that stepped forward. "Hello, Uncle,"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I am currently in a situation where I have no Wi-Fi and the only time I can update is on the weekends when I am at me grandparents. I also have a Ton of stuff to do. And I am also sorry that I haven't gotten to update. Thank you for those who reviewed. **


	7. NOTICE TO READERS

ATTENTION READERS!

I would like to apologize for not updating my stories. I am in one of those moments in life where its rough so, yeah. Also, I have idea's for other stories that I hope to release in the future. One of them is an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Thank you for all the reviews that you give me. They are my fuel to continue writing. I will be revising this story:

The Ravens love.

If you have any idea's, PLEASE let me know through a PM and I will consider it. Also, read my profile and It will tell you some stuff that you might need to know. Thank you!


End file.
